


Till Death Dont We Part

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His sparkmate, his conjunx, his Knockout kept and even had carried to full term.





	Till Death Dont We Part

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of follow up drabble of a A Dream. I love KOxBD, its really bittersweet.

Death had not been kind to him, Breakdown contempated as his etheral form hovered over the red, sleeping form below him.

Primus, on the other hand, had been.

Knockout.

His sparkmate, his conjunx, his Knockout kept and even had carried to full term. He would have to thank the Autobot Ratchet for treating Knockout with the utmost care. Even if he despised the other faction.

His golden optics gleamed brightly as the little mechlet shifted with a little whine from its throat. Knockout cradled the sleeping mechlet close to his recharging frame. The little thing resembled him down to the paint job of the its adorable faceplate. Knockout had even named the little thing Wildbreak, when he was alive he would have never guessed that he would Sire with another mech. Let alone Knockout. Beautiful Knockout. Lustrous finish radiating under lighting, flushed faceplates pinched in throes of passion, scorching frame arched up against his own, his wildcard. His Knockout.

He longed the times where he would just hold Knockout close to him after a slow round of love-making. Their slick, trembling frames lying entwined like vines around the branches of a full grown tree. Their gasping lips pressed against each other. He would trade anything to have those moments back.

As long as Primus allowed, Breakdown would protect the two most important people to him.


End file.
